Pokémon universe
The Pokémon universe is a fictional continuity construct that exists within the Pokémon media franchise, including stories and fictional works produced by The Pokémon Company, Nintendo, Game Freak and Creatures, Inc. The concept of the Pokémon universe, in both the fictional works and the general nonfictional world of Pokémon, stems from the hobby of insect collecting, a popular pastime which Pokémon creator Satoshi Tajiri enjoyed as a child. , TimeAsia (Waybacked). Players of the video games are designated as Pokémon Trainers, and the two general goals (in most Pokémon games) for such Trainers are: to complete the Pokédex by collecting all of the available Pokémon species found in the fictional region where that game takes place; and to train a team of powerful Pokémon to compete against teams owned by other Trainers, and eventually become the strongest Trainer: the Pokémon Master. These themes of collecting, training, and battling are present in almost every version of the Pokémon franchise, including the video game series, the anime series, the manga series, the film series, and the Pokémon Trading Card Game. Regions There are several regions that have appeared in the various media of the Pokémon franchise. Each of the eight generations of the main series releases focuses on a new region. Moreover, several regions have been introduced in spin-off games, and one in the ''Pokémon'' anime, though most of these are still within the same fictional universe. Usually, the different regions are not accessible from one another via land (or at all within a single game). However, Kanto can be accessed from Johto and vice versa via the sea in [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'', Silver]], Crystal, [[Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver|''HeartGold'', and SoulSilver]] versions. Every region consists of several cities and towns that the player must explore in order to overcome many waiting challenges such as Gyms, Contests, and villainous teams. At different locations within each region, the player can find different types of Pokémon, as well as helpful items and characters. Many regions are on separate continents, with the earlier introduced regions (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh) being based on parts of the real-world country of Japan, with later regions being based on parts of the United States (Unova and Alola), France (Kalos), and the United Kingdom (Galar). Most regions feature locations that have some significance to the story and are unique in that they have unique properties and usually involve myths. Kanto The Kanto region is the setting of the first generation of Pokémon games, [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'', Blue]], and Yellow, and their remakes, [[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|''Pokémon FireRed'', LeafGreen]], [[Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!|''Let's Go, Pikachu!'' and Let's Go, Eevee!]]. Based on the real-life Kantō region of Japan, this setting started the precedent of basing the geography and culture of the game's region on a real world setting. This region is also visited in [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'', Silver]], Crystal, [[Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver|''HeartGold'', and SoulSilver]]. The antagonists of this region are Team Rocket. The three starter Pokémon of Pokémon Red, Blue, FireRed and LeafGreen are Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. The starter Pokémon of Pokémon Yellow and Let's Go, Pikachu! is Pikachu. The starter Pokémon of Pokémon: Let's Go, Eevee! is Eevee. Johto The Johto region is the setting of the second generation of Pokémon games, which includes [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'', Silver]], Crystal, and their remakes, [[Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver|''Pokémon HeartGold'' and SoulSilver]]. Again based on an area of Japan, this game's geography is based upon the Kansai, Tokai, and eastern Shikoku areas of the country. The game setting draws upon the Kansai region's abundance of temples, the architectural design of the Kansai region, and its geographical sights, such as Mount Fuji and the Naruto whirlpools. Team Rocket once again feature as the antagonists. The three starter Pokémon in this region are Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. Hoenn The Hoenn region is the setting of the third generation of Pokémon games, [[Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire|''Pokémon Ruby'', Sapphire]], and Emerald, as well as their remakes [[Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire|''Pokémon Omega Ruby'' and Alpha Sapphire]]. This time being based on the Japanese island of Kyushu; the real world and game region share an abundance of smaller islands around the main one and a subtropical climate. This setting also introduced two new teams of antagonists, Team Magma and Team Aqua. Only Team Magma appears as an antagonist in Ruby and Omega Ruby, and only Team Aqua in Sapphire and Alpha Sapphire. In Emerald, both teams are antagonists. Like Sinnoh, this region is known to have a large range of various natural environments, such as rainforests and deserts. The three starter Pokémon in this region are Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip. Sinnoh The Sinnoh region is the setting of the fourth generation of Pokémon games, which encompasses the setting of [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'', Pearl]], and Platinum. It is based on the northernmost island of Japan, Hokkaidō. The region was meant to have a "northern" feel, with some routes being entirely covered in snow. The antagonists of this region are Team Galactic. The game also introduced Arceus, a secret Pokémon who serves as the creator deity of the Pokémon universe. Like Hoenn, this region is known to have a large range of various natural environments such as rainforests and deserts. The three starter Pokémon in this region are Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup. Unova The Unova region is the setting of the fifth generation of Pokémon games, which encompasses the setting of [[Pokémon Black and White|''Pokémon Black'' and White]] and their sequels [[Pokémon Black 2 and White 2|''Pokémon Black 2'' and White 2]]. For the first time in the main series, the region was based on a region outside Japan, with Unova taking inspiration from the New York metropolitan area. The antagonists, Team Plasma, are loosely based on the Knights Templar, though in Black 2 and White 2 they have a pirate motif. The three starter Pokémon in this region are Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. Kalos The Kalos region is the setting of the sixth generation of Pokémon games, which is where the games [[Pokémon X and Y|''Pokémon X'' and Y'']] take place. This region is inspired almost entirely by the northern half of Metropolitan France, with landmarks such as the Eiffel Tower having their own representations here, along with a French style of music and fashion. The antagonists of Kalos are Team Flare. The three starter Pokémon in this region are Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie. Alola The Alola region is the setting of the seventh generation of ''Pokémon games, [[Pokémon Sun and Moon|''Pokémon Sun'', Moon]], [[Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon|''Ultra Sun'', and Ultra Moon]]. This region is based on Hawaii, marking the second time a main entry Pokémon game setting has been inspired by a U.S. state. The name itself is a play on aloha, the Hawaiian word for both "hello" and "goodbye". In Pokémon Sun and Moon, the antagonists are Team Skull, sporting a punk gang aesthetic. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Team Rainbow Rocket are introduced as additional antagonists alongside Team Skull, and they are based on the original Team Rocket from the first Pokémon games. Various villainous team leaders from previous generations in the series also make appearances in this sequel. The three starter Pokémon in this region are Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio. Galar The Galar region is the setting of the eighth generation of Pokémon games, which is where the upcoming games [[Pokémon Sword and Shield|''Pokémon Sword'' and Shield]] take place. This region is majorly inspired by Great Britain, showcasing landmarks such as Big Ben and Hadrian's Wall. The three starter Pokémon in this region are Grookey, Scorbunny, and Sobble. Chronology Creation According to Sinnoh legends, in the beginning, there was nothing but chaos. Then, at the center of the chaos, an egg appeared, from which hatched Arceus. Arceus then created Dialga, the embodiment of time, Palkia, the embodiment of space, and Giratina, who was banished to another dimension as the embodiment of antimatter. Arceus then created Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie; the spirits of willpower, emotion and knowledge respectively. At this early time, Mew the ancestor of Pokémon, appeared in the universe. After creating the Pokémon Earth, Arceus went into an eternal sleep. After Arceus' creation, Groudon, embodiment of the land, Kyogre, embodiment of the sea, and Rayquaza, the sky high Pokémon, were born. They are sometimes unofficially known as "the weather trio", as each of these Pokémon possess weather-changing abilities. The clash of these three Pokémon was said to have created much of the Earth's surface. Mt. Coronet, the mountain that the Sinnoh region surrounds, was created at this point of time as Regigigas moved landmass to form continents and regions. Stark Mountain and Heatran were also created at this time. Many years after, the prehistoric era began and the first prehistoric Pokémon came into being. The games state that scientists proved that prehistoric Pokémon roamed the land, as Fossils and other archaeological remains have been found to contain the DNA of Pokémon. It is possible that the Mew population on the planet may have decreased at this stage, as they slowly gave way to other Pokémon species. Evolution According to myths of Sinnoh, Pokémon and people were originally the same species. This theory has not been proven, but it has reappeared many times in Pokémon. Mew is the ancestor of all Pokémon, and the first human recording was in the Stone Age, millions of years before the modern era. There is also scientific evidence that Pokémon are a single species, and the different creatures are subspecies, explaining their ability to interbreed. Modern History In modern history, the temperature in Sinnoh has dropped dramatically. Team Galactic summons Dialga, Palkia and Giratina to create a portal to the Distortion World, a timespace dimension indicated by the Time-Space Axis in Michina Town. Works Video game series *''Pokémon'' video game series *[[List of Pokémon video games|List of Pokémon video games]] Anime series and anime films *''Pokémon'' anime television series *''Pokémon'' anime film series Card game and board game *''Pokémon Trading Card Game'' *''Pokémon Trading Figure Game'' Books and manga *''Pokémon Junior'' (books) *''Pokémon'' manga ''Detective Pikachu'' game and film *''Detective Pikachu'' (video game) *''Detective Pikachu'' (live-action film) References Universe Category:Video game locations Category:Fictional universes